Noche de Travesuras
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: Y ahí se encontraba, sentado en el sofá de su casa, su cara reflejaba un enojo aparentemente, puesto que su entrecejo se encontraba contraído.  ¿Y como no estarlo? ¡Si todo era culpa de ella! ¡Maldita sea la abstinencia!
1. Chapter 1

Hola muy buenas chicos y chicas , hace mucho que no me pasaba por estos hermosos lares, sinceramente e estado ocupada trabajo estudios, y muchas cosas la verdad , pero bueno he vuelto y aquí os traigo unos de mis locas historias , esta ves por halloween.

ya la había escrito hace tiempo y de hecho volviendola a leer la he rescrito no todo solo e corregido algunas cosas y puesto unas cuantas , bueno decir que consta de dos partes así que esta es la priemra y la segunda va para la noche de las brujas , espero que os gusten y lo de siempre los personajes no son míos son de nuestro kishi...

que disfruten , nos vemos stchüs!

**two–shot noche de travesura.**

Y ahí se encontraba, sentado en el sofá de su casa, su cara reflejaba un enojo aparentemente, puesto que su entrecejo se encontraba contraído.

¿Y como no estarlo? ¡Si todo era culpa de ella! ¡Maldita sea la abstinencia! ¡Maldito sea el sexo y las malditas hormonas!

Menuda combinación ...

Aquello lo volvía loco, susceptible , estúpido , idiota y débil...

¿Irónico verdad?

Él, el hombre más fuerte de todo el mundo shinobi era un manso borreguito en brazos de ella. Que mierda le importaba hacer lo que fuese con tal de tenerla entre sus brazos, escuchar sus gemidos, sus besos, sus caricias… ¡OH! Y lo que hacia desaparecer todo rastro de razón lógica y racional, que ella gimiera su nombre y le gritase que era suya y de nadie más. Si... definitivamente era preferible no recordar o acabaría entrando a su habitación en ese mismo instante olvidando su enfado y por consiguiente hacerle el amor hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

-¡Demonios! ¿Te queda mucho?-pregunto impaciente y hastiado-¡joder, hina, vamos a llegar tarde!- Expuso mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su hermosa y desordenada cabellera rubia. un un tortuoso silención provoco el enfado de este al no oír respuesta por parte de ella.

-¿hinata, me escuchas? ¿o es que te haz vuelto sorda…?-

silencio...

¿Tanto le costaba responder? como odiaba eso, odiaba que ella no le constara, odiaba estar peleado con ella además le dolía su indiferencia… cerro sus ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse, las cosas no iban nada, pero nada bien.

¿Quién me manda a pelarme con mi mujer?-pensó.

Si, Naruto Namizake Uzumaki, casado desde hace tres hermosos años con la mujer más bella de toda la villa, menos para ella claro besta; algo que también le fastidiaba el que ella se menospreciara de esa forma cuando la realidad era otra, pero… esa misma razón fue el causante de su discusión.

-¿Quién me mando a abrir la boca? – se recrimino el rubio mientras se acomodaba los vendajes de su disfraz. Si, este año le toco disfrazarse de momia, ya que el año pasado llevo el mismo disfraz que Sasuke, vampiro... ¡qué original!- no tese el sarcasmo.

Sasuke, ese era otro problema y de los ¡gordos! El solo hecho de recordarlo o si quera pensarlo hacia su sangre hervir de manera descomunal y no le importaría para nada que el kyubi se apoderara de el si con eso molía a golpes o le sacaba las entrañas al azabache.

¿Por qué?

Simple. Él y SU hina fueron novios ¡demonios! ¿Cómo pudo permitir aquello? Simple en esa época de inmadurez el muy idiota no tuvo respuesta para su declaración y claro hinata no es mujer que pase desapercibida como ella cree.

Y sasuke ni corto ni perezoso…bueno... no hace falta decirlo, el hecho relevante e importante fue que ella lo dejara, si escucharon bien Hyuga hinata dejo al hombre más deseado por toda Konoha y lo dejo por el , por Naruto Namizake Uzumaki ¡si señor!

Agradeció a todos los dioses que fue así ya que amaba a esa mujer como a nadie en este mundo, también es cierto que se sintió un poco , solo un poco mal el quitarle la novia a su mejor amigo, pero eso ahora no importaba el estaba felizmente comprometido con Sakura así que…no hay mal que por bien no venga...

-¡Qué mierda de vendas!- se quejo el rubio-¡Hinata date prisa!-regaño impaciente.

Sumémosle otro factor que causo esta riña matrimonial, demos las gracias a ino yamanaka, no tese el sarcasmo de nuevo .su discusión con su mujer. Ahora ella no le hablaba y para colmo de males y por consiguiente lo que lo traía de los nervios ¡la puta abstinencia y la falta se sexo! , es decir, una suma simple con un resultado fácil :discusión es igual a abstinencia.

-estoy lista.

La dulce voz de su esposa lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lo instó a levantar la vista y lo que vio lo noqueo en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Reprimió un gruñido mientras su quijada se desencajaba y sus ojos se abrían como platos.

¡joder!

Frente a él, la dulce e inocente hinata, vestida de diablita con un mini, ¡no! micro vestido rojo y en su mano derecha un tridente. ¡OH Dios mío! Eso era demasiado aquella imagen se guardaría a fuego en su memoria.

Pestañeó varias veces incrédulo.

Intento aclarar sus vos en un fallido intento para contestar, pero sus cuerdas vocales no obedecieron. Naruto en esos momentos estaba totalmente ocupado haciendo mella de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse y rasgarle ese endemoniado vestidito a su mujer.

Pero inevitablemente todo su esfuerzo se fue al carajo. Pronto sus ojos se nublaron por la lujuria, se dedicó unos instantes a observarla de pies a cabeza. ¡Estaba endemoniadamente sexy! Miles de fantasías obscenas azotaron su cabeza de forma devastadora ¡tenía que hacerla suya ya!

¡Maldito ero-semmin!

-Naruto ¿no eres tu el que tenía prisa?-cuestionó la peli azul con una inocente sonrisa en sus labios. Vamos estaba muy satisfecha por su reacción, pero aquellos ojos azules superaron todas sus expectativas –Démonos prisa o si llegaremos tarde de verdad. Mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantase.

¿Dónde tenían que ir? ¿Irse, ahora? De eso nada… y por cierto ¿Dónde iban?

¡Demonios!

… Halloween y la estúpida fiesta de Ino Yanamaka de Nara. ¡OH mierda!

Y la lucidez hizo mella en el rubio.

- Tú no vas a ninguna parte vestida así Hina – se puso de pie sin aceptar su ayuda, y arrugo el ceño y cruzó sus brazos para enfatizar su declaración.

Aparte, no dejaría salir así a Hinata, vamos ni locos, ni muerto y menos sabiendo lo pervertidos que eran todos los hombres, incluido el mismo

Y si lo pensaba, si esa imagen se lo permitía, claro esta ¡Dios! ¡Naruto céntrate! No mires más esas piernas, esos pechos, esos labios…Mm… ¡S.O.S.!

Si a él que acostumbraba a verla en menos ropa o sin nada, para ser más exacto, que por cierto casi lo prefería., le había impresionado el aspecto de su mujer, el resto de hombres de la estúpida fiesta quedarían estupefactos ante la sensualidad y belleza que desprendía por doquier hinata y esa cara de inocencia, tan jodidamente irresistible, sin mencionar a…Sasuke.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¡Dios que malo es pensar! No dejaría que ella saliera de esa casa, es más se le contraían todas las tripas, una sensación de malestar azoto su cuerpo de solo pensar que… que… ¡Dios! El puto de sasuke gozo de exclusividad con ella durante un año y pico. Y si, tenía derecho hacer como era un maldito celoso obsesivo y egoísta aunque ahora el contrato lo tenía él y de por vida.

Pero ella no hacia nada por ayudarlo, y no se suponía que su disfraz era más, simple y sencillo nada problemático… ¡Joder que era un diosa sexual!

-Eso-la señalo con el dedo-es demasiado… demasiado…-joder ni las putas palabras le salían ¡y como hacerlo!

si lo único que deseaba era hacerle el amor.

-¿perdona? ¿Qué esperabas que me pusiera?-le respondió con sorda, se felicito cada vez lo hacia mejor-era conocedora que a él le molestaba esa actitud, por algo había salido con el Uchiha, algo se le tendría que pegar ¿No?

-es más creo que me queda mal , deberia poner me el disfraz de Lolita pero no lo encontre y ahora que lo pienso no debería ni importarte, ya que tu mismo dijiste que yo no era una mujer sexy, ni mucho menos extravagante, que hasta las viejas se vestían mucho más provocativa que yo-espeto con toda su molestia. Y como no estarlo cuando tu esposo la persona que ambas dice eso de ti.

Y si se compro este disfraz para llevarle la contraía, tal vez era demasiado, ya que casi muere de la vergüenza cuando lo compró, pero no se arrepentía de su elección, estaba dispuesta a castigarlo y de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo, nada de sexo, nada de hacer el amor, aunque ella también de cierta forma se castigaba.

-¿Sabes? Tengo una idea.

-¿Por que no te pones enzima una sabana o una cortina del salón, esas tan horrorosas que comprantes?, es más voy por ellas ahora mismo.

¿Pero que demonios le pasaba a narurto?

Haciendo caso omiso a su esposo se encamino en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Vienes conmigo o me voy sola?-se paro el marco de la puerta esperando una respuesta.

¡A la mierda! , otra batalla que perdía frente a su mujer ¿Por que demonios siempre pasaba lo mismo? ¿Por qué era ella quien tenía la ultima palabras?

Suspiró y siguió a su esposa sin protestar sabía que resultaría inútil, hinata era una mujer muy cabezota, igual o más que el.

Pero…algo llamo la atención de naruto.

¡OH por dios! ¡También traía una cola de diabla incluida! ¡Malditas hormonas, malditas sus caderas y ese endemoniado contoneo! Sin duda era delirante, hoy lo pasaría mal hoy sería una verdadera noche de Halloween.

-¡Ah! naruto, una cosita sin importancia -

**...Ooo...**

Cerró con ferocidad la puerta de casa, tras de ella, él se encamino a uno de los sillones y luego se tumbó. Tuvo la necesitada de soltar de alguna forma toda esa furia contenidad que se manifesto tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo . Estiró sus cansados brazos para luego colocarlos a lo largo por sobre el respaldo, y echó su cabeza para atrás.

Suspiro cansado.

Al decir que estaba agotado se quedaba corto. Estaba totalmente extenuado física y mentalmente, sobre todo este último. Pues no sólo tubo que hacer frente a todas esas miradas lascivas que todo hombre de la aldea le echaba, y lo peor los muy sinvergüenzas lo hacían delante de sus mujeres e inclusos e hijo

¡Malditos hijos de puta!

y por consiguiente espantarlos a los muy degenerados que, con la simple excusa de "¿Cómo esta le señora del hokage?, o hola señores Namizake "mientras que el solo respondía con gruñidos miradas asesinas con una enorme sonrisa maquiavelica y una enorme aura negra mientras caminaba tomado de la mano o la tomaba por la cintura. Interpretado como "Ella es mía atrévete a mirarla y sufrirás la ira de Naruto en modo sennin y kyubi que pondré en practica aquí mismo."

Y sin mencionar que tubo que contener su ira, ya que a más de uno le habría partido la boca de no ser por que Hinata le había advertido al respecto.

"Naruto por favor nada de golpes o insultos, o me veré obligada a aumentar…"

No dijo nada más y lo crometió

-¡calzonazos! -inquirio un voz conocida...

-¡Vete a al mierda zorro asqueroso! .- respondió .

y en casa de ino fue peor, vamos que tubo que limitarse a gruñir, cada vez que…Sasuke se acercaba con esa mirada de pervertido sexual hacia Hinata mientras la saludaba o entablaba conversación con ella, claro esta que el y la misma sakura se encaragron de no dejarlos solos en ni unsegundo ;mientras contestaba a sasuke con hostilidad y el uchiha como respuesta su indiferencias.

Dirigió su mirada dirección cocina donde ella se encontraba, se relajo para deleitarse con toda ella, de alguna forma se sentía orgulloso de tenerla como su mujer.

Sonrió con amor.

Ya más de uno querría tenerla era la mujer perfecta, en artes culinarias, una buena ama de casa y una magnifica amante. Ese especto frágil y perfecta figura que se gastaba envuelta en ese traje que le quedaba de maravilla era suficiente para detener la respiración a más de uno; que de hecho lo hizo, solo habría que ver sus caras y a sus correspondientes novia y/o esposas.

Volvio a sonreír con dulzura mientras se cruzaba de brazos y relajaba aún más su cuerpo hechandolo haci abajo.

Observó a la casi causante de un par de pequeñas discusiones conyugales como la de Sakura con saskue o la de kiba con su novia, una Ninja de la aldea vecina; que ahora se inclinaba frente al refrigerador abierto dándole un divino primer plano de su perfecto trasero. Haciendo que el rubio ladeara hacia la derecha su cabeza miestras este se mordia el labio inferior.

Rogó a dios para que se agachar un poco más para ver una imagen divina. Pero no lo hizo y retomo su porte con la botella de agua en la mano se dirigió a la mesa par tomar un vaso y servirlo dejado ahí con anterioridad , mientras suspiraba .

-¡Suficiente!- Ya no podía soportar más tenerla así vestida de ese modo sin poder tocarla en toda la puta noche ya que se mantuvo ocupado alegando por doquier a degenerados. Lo estaba volviendo loco, su mente dejo de racionalizar para ponerse en modo primitivo el instinto animal ocupaba ahora su mente y su cuerpo. Y en menos de dos zancadas y en unos cuantos segundos ya estaba tras ella aprisionándola contra la refrigeradora.

- ¡Na-naruto! – pronunció ella sorprendida.

Él la rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos.

- ¿Sabes hina? he de contarte una pequeña historia muy curiosa con respecto a Halloween – resopló en su oído con voz ronca, mientras una de sus manos avanzaba hacía la entrepierna de la ojiperla.

- Na-naruto tu… - Percibía la inminente erección de su hombre contra su trasero y por consiguiente comprendía a la perfección lo que pretendía.

y hasta aquí señores , espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto disculpen las faltas y demás historias...

y ya saben un precioso comentario me dejan que es gratis xD

cuidense y ya saben..

be happy , don't worry

stchüs!


	2. Chapter 2

_aquí la segunda parte espero que disfruten del capitulo y por cierto gracias a todos lo que se molestaron en dejar sus comentarios , así como aquellos que la han añadido a favoritos y a aquello que me han puestoo en sus autores favoritos muchisímas gracis a todos ^^ y ya saben los personajes sno me pertenecen son del marvilloso kishi ^^ _

**anteriormente...**

_-¡Suficiente!- Ya no podía soportar más tenerla así vestida de ese modo sin poder tocarla en toda la puta noche ya que se mantuvo ocupado alegando por doquier a degenerados. Lo estaba volviendo loco, su mente dejo de racionalizar para ponerse en modo primitivo el instinto animal ocupaba ahora su mente y su cuerpo. Y en menos de dos zancadas y en unos cuantos segundos ya estaba tras ella aprisionándola contra la refrigeradora._

_- ¡Na-naruto! – pronunció ella sorprendida._

_Él la rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos. - ¿Sabes hina? he de contarte una pequeña historia muy curiosa con respecto a Halloween – resopló en su oído con voz ronca, mientras una de sus manos avanzaba hacía la entrepierna de la ojiperla._

_- Na-naruto tu… - Percibía la inminente erección de SU hombre contra su trasero y por ende comprendía lo que pretendía._

veras...en unos de mis tantos viajes con ero-sennin escuche algo muy curioso – argumentó mientras mordía sutilmente su lóbulo y su mano se adentraba en el condenado "vestidito" – se dice que en algunos sitios la celebración es muy distinta

- ¿A-Así?- respondió mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás reposando sobre el pecho duro y bien formado de su rubio

.-si, veras se dice que en la noche de brujas ellos juegan a hacer travesuras...

– ¿así que? ¿Qué respondes hinata? ¿Esta noche, es noche de travesuras? – Insistió.

Sus dedos ya rozaban la línea de su ropa interior y avanzaban de forma peligrosamente excitante hacia su centro.

–noche de travesuras… - contestó y gimió al sentirlos hacer contacto con su intimidad.

Besó la piel expuesta de su cuello, mientras continuaba la hábil caricia entre sus pliegues. Encontró con facilidad el pequeño botón y empezó a estimular teniendo como resultado los gemidos y suspiros de ella.

Cuanto había echado de menos oírla así.

Hinata buscó su boca, anhelando el contacto y buscando a la vez ahogar los ya elevados gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. El rubio literalmente devoro esos deliciosos labios con frenesí. Sus lenguas no tardaron en iniciar una batalla, así como tampoco los dedos de Naruto en hacer intrusión en su interior.

Se separo de ella solo para verla, pero aquello hizo que la Hyuga cogiera las vendas de naruto, pegándolo más a así, y en un giro inesperado naruto la acorralo entre el y la fría nevera. La tomo de las piernas y la levanto obligándola a que se enroscara en su baja cintura. El creciente bulto de su erección se apretaba contra su intimidad y un gruñido de satisfacción escapo de ambas bocas.

Sonrió con malicia

Sin bajarla la llevó hasta el dormitorio, dejándola caer sobre la cama y retirándose esas dichosas vendas, para sacárselas de un tirón y posesionarse sobre ella.

Por su parte, la ojiperla trataba de deshacerse de los pantalones de naruto mientras el forcejeaba con el dicho disfraz, lo escucho gruñir al verse derrotado por un simple "vestido" de Halloween, frustrado acerco sus labios a su cuello, buscando su oreja entre la oscuridad.

-pequeña… ¿Te costó mucho este disfraz?-dijo entre jadeos.

-Bu…bueno…al…algo… ¿p por qué?-contesto excitada y ansiosa al ves que sonrosada.

-vaya… es una pena que no te lo puedas poner más.

Hinata no entendió esas palabras hasta que el rubio desagarro de un tirón el mini disfraz. Aquel arranque de salvajismo la impresionó y consiguió excitarla aun más. Gimió sonoramente cuando sintió los labios de naruto sobre su pecho .succionando y mordiendo su piel sobre sus pezones y tirando con sutiliza de ellos con su boca. Totalmente extasiada lo abrazó por la cintura con sus piernas, acercando así sus sexos y rozándolos para llevarlos a la locura.

Lo empujo, quedando ella encima y relamiéndose los labios ante el bien formado cuerpo de naruto, beso sus labios con necesidad, mordisqueándolos un poco y descendiendo por su cuello hasta su bien formado y cincelado abdomen.

-mmm...…. Hina…. ¡dios! Eres...¡joder!- lo escucho gruñir cuando mordisqueó su pecho y dejo las marcas de sus dientes.

-¡aarrgg! HI…hina… mmm...… ¡si!-pronunció con voz ronca.

Nuevamente lo escucho gruñir cuando mordisque su pecho y sus pezones dejándole marcas .acarició su entrepierna de forma atrevida, notando la dureza y las ya casi dolorosas palpitaciones. Le bajo los pantalones arrastrando así sus boxers lo suficiente para liberar así el miembro totalmente erecto de su conyugue. Se sonrojo un poco ¿Cuántas ves lo había visto? Y siempre tenía la misma reacción sin duda el miembro de su rubio la intimidaba era… era… ¡era enorme! Mientras naruto la contemplaba divertido.

-¿y bien?.- pregunto este divertido al ver la expresión de ella , sin duda su timidez era algo que en ella no cambiaría

Pareció reaccionar al sentir Las manos de naruto, las cuales no se quedaron quietas y terminaron por arrancarle el dicho disfraz .la tumbo de nuevo quedado presa entre el colchón y el cuerpo de él .lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos azule que la enloquecían, avisto pasión y lujuria.

-lo siento...-susurro el rubio cerca de sus labios.

-y...yo también lo siento , creo que que me pase un poco con el disfraz .- respondió mientras sonreía con dulzura y sumano derecha acariciba los rubios cabellos de Naruto.

-Te queda genial , pero ahora continuemos con la reconciliación .- pronunció mientras la besaba.

Naruto la sujeto de las caderas, sin duda no aguantaba más tenía que estar dentro de ella, la bajo de golpe adentrándose en ella de una sola estocada. Hinata grito y gimió, aquero su espalda por la brusquedad de su esposo y el inminente placer que había sentido.

-perdona amor… pero no aguantaba más – jadeó y se disculpo por su brusquedad mientras devoraba sus labios

Coloco sus antebrazos a cada lado de forma que su cuerpo no la aplastase. De inmediato naruto empezó a moverse dentro de ella la escucho jadeando, el por su parte apretando los diente reprimiendo sus propios gruñidos que amenazaban con escapar de su garganta.

De un movimiento, el joven se levantó, tomo una de la piernas de Hinata, mientras la hacia ponerse de lado de forma que su pantorrilla quedara colocada en el hombro de él. La agarró de la cintura con su mano libre y empezó a envestirla lenta y tortuosa aumento el ritmo de forma bestial casi animal para volver a relantizar, lento, rápido, lento de nuevo, rápido después ¡Dios aquello era insoportable!

-Na...Na…Naruto… mmm...… más, más… por favor…- mientras gemía de forma descomunal tantas sensaciones placenteras era una dulce condena.

Naruto no aguantaba más sentía como de su garganta iba a escapar un gruñido bestial haciendo que el hombre lobo a su lado sea un mero aficionado. Busco con desesperación sus labios los mordió con sutiliza y ambos acallaron los gemidos de cada uno. La noto temblar. Se separó de ella y la miro fijamente, sin duda la amaba, esa imagen mostrada ante sus ojos su expresión al verla llegar al éxtasis era celestial .sin tiempo naruto sintió como su miembro era apisonado por aquella estrecha cavidad

-¡na… narutooo! Mmm...….-gimió mientras su espalda se arqueaba y clavaba sus uñas en los hombros de él.

-¡Maldición… hina...ta...mmm...….-apretó sus diente.- hinaaa...vamos...- jadeo .

-¡Soy tuya! ¡…tuya… ahhh!- respondió entre gemidos.

-¡y de nadie más!-sentencio, mientras una sensación placentera envolvía su cuerpo.

Pero para el no era suficiente ….

Siguió adentrándose en ella de forma brusca, intento cambiar de posición, pero aquel arranque casi les cuesta una caída libre al suelo. A ambos aquello les proboco una ligera risa y preguntándose a la vez ¿Desde cuando su cama era tan pequeña?

Sin más dilación el rubio hizo girar a la peli azul dándole esta la espalda y pegándola al pecho de él. Entro en ella de nuevo, las envestidas eran casi salvajes, aprisiono uno de sus pechos mientras marcaba el ritmo de las estas. hinata estaba totalmente ida por aquellas sensaciones que solo EL le brindaba, debía admitir que el comportamiento de Naruto era la de un animal en celo pero aquello estaba lejos de importarle , total ella era la causante de aquel comportamiento y tenía que admitir que aquello le encantaba el ser ella y solo ella aquella chica tímida quien volvía loco al hombre más fuerte del mundo ninja y es mas Cuando el se comportaba así con rudeza la intimidad sin duda era mucho más intensas.

Pervertida... se recrimino, en un segundo de lusidez

-¡naru….mmm...… aaahh…! ¡Dios!... ¡Siii!–

-¡Joder… Hina…! ¡Esto…Woo! ¡Aarrgg!...mmm...…-

Se sintió colapsar por segunda vez, volvió a sentir esa placentera corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda y cada célula de cuerpo percibió como su vientre se derritió como fuego liquido, llegando nuevamente juntos al orgasmo y por conciguiente derramándose dentro de ella.

Salió de ella y se dejó caer en la cama, ambos cansado y tratando de que sus respiraciones se normalizaran .hinata se encontraba boca abajo mientras que un lado naruto boca arriba, miro casi con la vista nublada la habitación y diviso a lo lejos las vendas del disfraz de naruto destrozadas, pero mucho mejor que su disfraz, que solo servia ya para limpiar.

Cerro sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar en brazos de Morfeo, cuando sintió algo suave y acogedor no supo que era hasta que percibió el aliento calido de naruto junto a su espalda, Naruto se había quedado dormido enzima de ella, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y sus piernas eran entrelazadas, sonrío al ver como el rubio busco su mano para entrelazarla.

-Te amo señora Namizake no lo olvides...- susurro antes de sucumbir al cansancio

- y yo a ti señor Namizake-musitó casi dormida.

**Ooo...**

**Unas horas más tarde…**

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, todo su cuerpo le dolía .froto sus ojo con su mano derecha mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la izquierda se encontró con la misma imagen de anoche prendas de vestir totalmente destrozadas, y un desorden inminente, sin mencionar la cama totalmente revuelta y parte de las mantas yacían en el suelo.

Tanteó con su mano a un lado, pero no encontró nada, naruto ya no estaba a su lado o mejor dicho enzima suyo, bostezo con cansancio, tomo el reloj de su mesita de noche y ahí se encontró una sorpresita, el boxer de naruto.

-¡Dios! Hinata te haz vuelto una pervertida sexual – se dijo a si misma mientras se tapaba con su mano la cara.

Cogió el reloj y miro la hora las 11:00 de la mañana

-¡Santo cielo! Me he quedado dormida, seguramente Naruto se ha ido sin desayunar- se levanto corriendo tanto así que se enredo entre las sabanas cayendo al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

- ¡y enzima torpe! muy bien hinata, un cardenal más para tu cuerpo.-

Se levantó y entro al baño miró el espejo y encontró que todo estaba bien, pero se quedo boquiabierta. Su cuello y su pecho estaban llenos de pequeñas marcas moradas y mordisco.  
>Un gemido frustración escapo de su garganta ¿Cómo podría salir así a la calle? Y más tenía una junta con el concejo de su clan... frustrada cerro el ojo y se metió a la ducha.<p>

**Ooo...**

El día resulto totalmente agotador para Naruto, sobretodo mentalmente, ya que en toda la junta no pudo sacar de su mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior y se encontraba ansioso por repetirla pero el fuerte tocar de la puerta de su despacho hizo que volviera al presente y a su vez de sus cavilaciones.

-Adelante- ordeno.-

y ahí estaba delante de él la responsable de su cansancio mental así como la dueña de sus fantasías y de su corazón. Esbozo una gran sonrisa al verla. Ella solo atino a ruborizarse mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia el escritorio de su esposo.

-es...esto vera Naruto –sama...-pero fue interrumpida por este

- deja de llamarme así, ¿quieres?

- pe...pero estas en el trabajo y yo…- no pudo continuar

-¡Dios santo hinata! Eres mi mujer no hace falta que me llames así-dijo mientras se levanta y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella .hinata dio unos pasos atrás hasta que se tropezó con una estantería. Naruto puso su mano a cada lado de ella de forma que no pueda escapar.

-Tengo marcas de tus uñas por toda la espalda- mientras acariciaba con la punta de su nariz una de sus mejillas .

aquello hizo que la hyuga enrojeciera mientras naruto sonreía de forma zorruna y seductora

-y marcas de dientes por el cuello y el pecho- dijo mientras bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta. Mostrando así aquellas marcas moradas.

- y supongo que tu tendrás algunas, ¿No?- dijo mientras le quitaba aquella bufanda de color cielo.- miro "su obra de arte" y por consiguiente envolvió sus labios con los de ella en un beso Sueve al principio y después salvaje mientras ella correspondía gustosa.

Coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más así mientras profundizaba el beso. Se separaron para tomar oxigeno.

- Hina… -dijo mientras sus manos bajaron a su cintura para rodearla

- ¿qué te parece si...-

- tenemos otra noche de travesuras – dijo de forma picara ante el asombre de naruto.

-¡wuo! ¡Dios hina cada vez te amo más!- dijo mientras besaba sus labios con frenesí y una idea traviesa le cruzo por la mente

- ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos…aquí?- hinata enrojeció.

-¡a- aquí!- tartamudeo- el afirmo con la cabeza-y…yo no...

- como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos.-contesto ansioso por repetirlo.

No la dejo contestar , así como la noche anterior levanto su pierna para que esta rodeara su cintura con sus piernas y se encaminó con ella hasta su escritorio, sin detener el beso y la tumbó retirando con una de sus manos todos aquellos papales que ahora mismo estorbavan.

- y si...-inquirió ella mientras acariciaba el rostro y con su dedo indice bajaba el cierre de la chaqueta del rubio

-no, tranquila aquí no va entrar ni cristo, pero procura no gritar mucho ¿eh? Sino si descubrirán nuestra travesura- pronunció Mientras besaba con vehemencia sus labios.

Sin duda a partir de hoy para Naruto la noche de Halloween serán Noches de travesuras.

_bueno fin espero que os guste y por cierto Feliz Halloween a todos ^^_

_nos vemos pronto en mi próxima actualización , los seguidores de mis historia tendran una entrega pronto de mi otra ... _

_"posesivo" _

_nos vemos chicos un saludos y ya saben un comentario que es gratis y por supuesto suscriticas constructivas ._

_stchüs! _


End file.
